Masquerade!
by Rajeela
Summary: All right! So apparently the Phantom of the Opera-themed trilogy is becoming increasingly non-trilogical, because I will definitely have four. Here is a songfic about Zelda and Ganonbabe! Hope you enjoy!


All of Castle Town could hear the music. Their stores were lit into the night with rainbow-colored lights, they set off fireworks, and they danced around and in the enormous fountain in the Square.

Princess Zelda watched them as little specks in the night from her balcony. It was all for her, the music, the feast, the party. Her sixteenth birthday. And she didn't want it.

It was her dear mother's effort to get her socialized before womanhood, but Zelda would rather sit in the gardens and read instead of curtsey for the Earl of Faron. So really, being at the center of the entire court in a costume was her nightmare. She had avoided the maids thus far, but they would be asked to bother her soon.

Too soon. "Your Highness? Her Majesty the Queen requests your presence in the grand hall. Oh, Your Highness! What has happened to your mask?"

The maid quickly let herself in, searching the bureau and bed for the bejeweled mask that completed her costume. She was a princess, of course, with a glittering violet gown.

It would look quite bad to be absent from her own party all night, so Zelda sighed with shaky breath and brought it out from under her arm.

"Ah! May I tie it around your head, Your Highness?"

Zelda took one last look at the sparking town and disappeared into the dimness that could only be found in Castle Hyrule.

The music got louder and louder as Zelda followed it until it was an explosion of sound, screaming, laughing, crying and then it-

Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade . . .

Masquerade!

Hide your face,

so the world will

never find you!

If only the mask could hide the majesty of Zelda's costume, or her face, for that matter.

But every face found her as she entered the golden-pearl ballroom, radiant in violet and diamonds.

She could not find a single person she recognized, except for her baby brother, who was the only toddler at the celebration. He stumbled between trousers and skirts, dressed up as a lion with huge frills around his face, until he found Zelda.

"Bella!" he cried, recognizing her immediately though she was decked out most extravagantly. He reached up with grabby hands, begging to be held.

Zelda found the little lion too hard to resist, and she made to bend over, but a maid scooped him up before she could reach him.

"Zelda dear, where have you been? Honestly, with all this preparation, you're not even enjoying it!"

The queen moved towards her through the crowd, in her goddess garb, white and gold. She made a good goddess, with her cold expression and shocking beauty.

Her husband, the prince, followed in a red costume that complimented his rather devious appearance. He was not Zelda's father, and she would never consider him even a substitute.

"Forgive me mother, I was just enjoying the evening."

"Well please do enjoy your party instead. Look at all the colors and gaiety!"

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade . . .

Masquerade!

Look around -

there's another

mask behind you!

"Besides that, there are many guests who would like to meet you. Oh, Duke of Laken! How good to see you!"

With that, the queen moved on with her evening, the prince skulking after her.

Zelda sighed and turned to the crowd of swirling people, in their skirts and tailcoats, trying to prepare herself to join them.

Through the spaces between people, the princess could see the far window, with its calming view of the gardens.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to mingle with the crowd only long enough to get to that side. And in she dove.

Flash of mauve . . .

Splash of puce . . .

Fool and king . . .

Ghoul and goose . . .

The colors followed no similar trend, and neither did the styles. The spectrum gave her a colorful headache, and she tried not to scowl as many nobles stopped her to bid her happy birthday and make small talk.

Green and black . . .

Queen and priest . . .

Trace of rouge . . .

Face of beast . . .

She was prolonged to the chaos much longer than she would have liked. The masks began to seem frightening, caricatures of people.

Faces . . .

Take your turn, take a ride

on the merry-go-round . . .

in an inhuman race . . .

They were all unfriendly, selfish creatures that Zelda did not know, incapable of speaking her language, verbal or physical.

She wanted to escape, but every time she tried to make for the sidelines, she was turned around again.

Eye of gold . . .

Thigh of blue . . .

True is false . . .

Who is who . . .?

Surely she knew some of these people...? She had met some nobles before. At least her cousins had to be among them. But how would she recognize them anyway, with their deceptive clothing?

Curl of lip . . .

Swirl of gown . . .

Ace of hearts . . .

Face of clown . . .

Their smiles were unsettling, unnatural, and Zelda clenched her hands into fists, feeling vulnerable.

If she didn't get away soon...

Faces . . .

Drink it in, drink it up,

till you've drowned

in the light . . .

in the sound . . .

Sorry Mother, Zelda thought, stumbling away. I can't do this.

She was short of breath and tripping over her own skirt, when she walked right into someone.

"Oh, p-please, pardon m...me."

"Are you quite well, Your Highness?"

But who can name the face . . .?

Zelda craned her neck to look all the way up at the mask of the tall man. He was dressed like a knight with a roguish tint about him, in his easy stance and sibilant voice.

"Ah, I suppose. Do I know you?"

"Not yet," he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Please, let me get you something to drink, Your Highness."

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

spinning reds . . .

Masquerade!

Take your fill -

let the spectacle

astound you!

She took his arm without a word and walked with him back the way she came, away from the windows that she had been seeking.

Somehow, it was much less difficult to proceed while latched onto him.

Masquerade!

Burning glances,

turning heads . . .

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

at the sea of smiles

around you!

She could hear the giggles that complemented the grinning masks, all wondering what Princess Zelda was doing with that man.

She decided to wear a second mask herself, one that hid her embarrassment and confusion. Suddenly she became the spitting image of her mother, headstrong and independent, and her escort was the accessory, not her.

Her partner seemed to notice and his smirk peeked out from under his mask.

Masquerade!

Seething shadows

breathing lies . . .

Masquerade!

You can fool

any friend who

ever knew you!

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda got a peek of his hair, searingly red, and his nape, bronzed and tan.

She narrowed her eyes. What kind of noble was this? Only the desert people looked like this. Was it real? Or a part of his costume?

They finally arrived at a table set with some concoctions to drink, and he picked up two.

Masquerade!

Leering satyrs,

peering eyes . . .

Masquerade!

Run and hide -

but a face will

still pursue you!

"Shall we retire to the library to enjoy refreshments?" the mystery man suggested, sniffing his drink.

Zelda scanned the crowd, who had lost interest in her the moment she stepped into the shade. Not one of them would go to the library when there was the ballroom to enjoy.

The library would be a relief, as would be the (supposedly) alcoholic drink.

"Yes. That sounds lovely."

"Good. I know the way."

What a night

What a crowd!

Makes you glad!

Makes you proud!

They both sank into huge easy chairs, in front of one of the 6 fireplaces in the library alone.

Deep in a labyrinth of bookcases, surrounded by windows that overlooked a forest and mezzanines accessed by ladders, they were incredibly alone.

"That was overwhelming," the stranger to whom Zelda was grateful remarked. His posture went a little slack. "Quite the demonstration of the wealth of Hyrule."

"Yes," said Zelda, sloshing around her drink, "Though I think Mother went a little overboard. We don't usually do things like this. Please forgive me, I didn't catch your name."

"I did not mean for you to hunt for it. I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Gerudo. Ah but the fire does make it warm in here."

With that, he untied his mask and took it off, setting it on the end table beside him.

A king? Why did that name sound so familiar? Zelda was sure she never met him before.

In the dim light, Zelda examined the harsh angles of his face and hooked nose, and felt something dash up her spine when his amber eyes looked up at her from his drink.

He indeed had blazing red hair, tied back from his face in complex braids. His skin was brown, as the desert people's was, and his smile rather pointy.

All the creme

de la creme!

Watching us watching them!

"And what a turnout! How many people are here to celebrate you! If only I could join in celebrating your famous beauty."

Zelda blushed, curling her toes, and put down her drink. It WAS hot in there, after all. She plucked her mask daintily until the knot was loose, and then she took it off.

"No words can do you justice, Your Highness."

"Thank you, King Ganondorf."

A flood of deja vu washed into her all at once when she said his name.

Ganondorf Dragmire was the name of the Gerudo king who had caused chaos for Hyrule those years ago, beginning with capturing the princess.

Her grip on her drink tightened as she met his gaze.

Of course the Queen of Hyrule couldn't exclude such a powerful king from a big celebration, but the story of his predecessors frightened Zelda.

Surely evil wasn't hereditary...?

Even though it was so attractive...?

And all our fears

are in the past!

He continued with a cheery air, though his words were not.

"Your Highness, I have not come here without purpose. You see, my people are predominantly female, and they have no intention of bearing me a child. In fact, they see me as something of a little brother. So I have felt the need to look elsewhere for a bride. After all, the Triforce must be passed on."

He took off his left glove and held up his fist. A triangle glowed there.

Zelda's breath hitched for many reasons. So he carried the blood of Demise. She had to leave, and quickly.

He swiftly moved and knelt at her feet, taking her right hand. She squealed as a triangle like his burned through her glove. He pressed their hands together, and a feeling of warmth not unlike alcohol shook through her. It was heavenly.

Six months...

Of relief!

Of delight!

Of Elysian peace!

"I will not be unreasonable. Come with me to Gerudo, my kingdom, and stay with me in my castle. You shall be in charge of our relationship. In other words, you may take your sweet time."

Zelda's eyes were wide. What was all of this all of a sudden?

He sat up taller and moved closer. His elbow rested on the arm of her chair.

And we can breathe at last!

No more notes!

No more ghost!

"Rest easy, Your Highness. Think of this as a game of cards: it can turn out many ways. I only have two rules: you must remain in my castle for at least six months. That long for you decide how you like me. In the meantime, you will be free from studies and duties and stressful soirees. Is that reasonable?"

"And what if I decide I hate you?" Zelda asked quietly, moving her face back as he seemed to move ever closer.

He whispered in her ear, baritone resounding in her chest, "Well, a little passion adds something to every affair, hmm?"

"What's your second rule?" Zelda asked, remaining relatively calm.

"That you will have this evening to choose your belongings for the next six months, and depart with me tonight at 12:37."

"Why such a specific time?" she asked.

"Merely a rule, there is no explanation," he chuckled, brushing his nose against her cheek.

"And what if I don't come?"

He held her jaw gently with his hand and whispered, "Then your family shall die."

She imagined the mangled bodies of her brother and mother and knew her answer immediately.

Here's a health!

Here's a toast:

to a prosperous year!

To the new chandelier!

The party dissipated around 11:30, and Zelda said goodbye-until-next-year to each guest personally, knowing her mother was watching and hoping she was proud.

Zelda watched her little brother be carried off to the nursery, and she began hesitantly towards her bedroom. On the way, she met her mother.

"Zelda, dear, that was very good of you to be so sociable. You have made me proud."

Without saying anything, Zelda wrapped her arms around the queen. The older woman's arms haltingly closed around her.

"Dear, what is the matter?"

Zelda pulled back and smiled at her mother, hoping her tears weren't visible.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you about it in the morning. Good night, Mother."

"Of course. Sleep well, Darling."

And may its

splendour never fade!

Six months!

Zelda packed a few dresses and concealing nightclothes, her favorite stuffed horse toy, and a letter opener. Perhaps it could inflict as much injury as it seemed it could.

Her brush and second pair of shoes were next.

She changed out of her extravagant costume, carefully hanging up each piece, and put on a casual lilac dress, a black cloak over it. She left a letter on her desk, and grabbed another knife from the kitchen on the way out.

The pack was heavy as she slinked down the halls, out into the front courtyard.

There he was, tall and black against the moon, next to two horses.

"Good to see you made the right choice," he called. "However, it's 12:35. A little eager?"

She snarled, but he couldn't see it. She approached him, and he took her by the elbow. He pressed them together. His muscles made him a hard wall against her.

"Oh, I have gotten off on the wrong foot, haven't I? Let me remedy it, please."

He rested his big hand on her cheek and brought her face up, and pressed his lips to hers in a soft and perfect kiss that sent flames raging through her. It was not his first kiss, but it was hers.

It was rather chaste as kisses went, and it ended soon after it began. He pulled back with a smirk, but Zelda wiped it off with a smart smack.

"I am in charge of what happens," she growled. "That is one of the rules."

He looked shocked for a moment, but soon that sharp smile returned and his eyes glowed with hunger.

"Quite right, Your Highness. May I help you mount your steed?"

She ignored his hand and climbed up herself, slinging up her pack.

Ganondorf laughed in amusement and mounted his own horse.

"To Gerudo, my kingdom! Hyaa!"

What a joy!

What a change!

What a blessed release!

And what a masquerade!

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this one, playing with another song. I might actually do more songs than I planned to at first, but I'm just doing it for fun. I'm wondering if I should compile all my Phantom-Zelda stories into one story so I'm not cheating how many stories I have for a bunch of one-shots, heheh.

Anyway, I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, its music, its story, or its characters, nor do I own Zelda or its settings, characters, story, or music.

I own nothing but an old fleece blanket from college.

-Rajeela


End file.
